An emulator operates to imitate a computer product in an emulation session. The imitated computer product can be provided to a client device. The computer product can be a computer system, an operating environment, a software application, and/or one or more hardware and software components. The emulation system facilitates the emulation session by translating and processing instructions received from the client device into a format compatible with the emulated computer product.
An emulation session generally involves resources at both the client device and the emulation system. Efficient use of the resources can, therefore, conserve resources and improve operation of the emulation system.